Captive Fires
by Larabee's Lady
Summary: The sequel to Prisoner of Desire. Ella Gaines is back for revenge against the guys and the whole town...one building at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tragically, these archetypal characters are not mine. Equally tragic, I do not make any kind profit off of this. The characters belong to Trilogy, Mirisch, and MGM.**  
****Rating:** PG-13  
**Comments**: This is a sequel to my story _**Prisoner of Desire**_, which was a sequel to the _Obsession_ episode. It helps to have read _Prisoner of Desire_ first, but even if you haven't, you should be able to follow this story anyway. Any medical "accuracies" herein are purely coincidental and should not be held against the author.

Captive Fires 

by Kathy B.

It was sunny and warm as Nathan rode out to Chris's shack, but he didn't notice the fine day. His troubled thoughts centered on Chris.

Over two months had passed since they had rescued Chris from Ella Gaines. During his brief captivity, he had been drugged, half-starved, beaten, and finally left to burn to death by the woman he once thought he'd loved and her henchman. The guys had managed to rescue him in time but, even though Chris was alive, it seemed to Nathan as if they were still too late.

Nathan had been the first to notice the changes in Chris. As he rode through the hills now, he thought back to the first time he brought Chris's food to him. Chris had wolfed it all down, as if he was afraid someone might take it away.

Chris was once willing to give up everything - including them - for her, and his treatment at her hands had affected him deeply. He had become sullen and distant, and kept to himself. He was unusually alert to the slightest sound or movement. While he was recovering at Nathan's, each of them had come by to check on him, but always left shortly afterward. Mary had come only once. She left hurt and confused when Chris refused to see her.

Now Nathan had even more reason to be concerned about his patient. The splint and bandages had been removed and Chris had returned to his shack in the hills, but he still wasn't walking, favoring his leg more than Nathan thought he should. Chris insisted his leg still hurt, but Nathan couldn't find anything wrong. At least not physically.

When he arrived at Chris's place, he wasn't surprised to see Chris dressed and sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, a book in his hand.

"How is it today?" The same question Nathan had asked every day.

"Hurts."

"Less than before?"

Chris shook his head. "'Bout the same."

"Let's try anyway."

Chris reluctantly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Nathan sat beside him, put Chris's arm across his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Chris's waist to steady him. "Ready?" Chris nodded and Nathan stood up, taking Chris with him. "Just across the room now," Nathan urged.

Chris took a step and nearly fell.

"I gotcha," said Nathan quickly.

"I can't--" Chris gasped.

Nathan helped him sit on the bed again. He waited as Chris took a few deep breaths until it appeared the pain had subsided. "Chris, you gotta start to work that leg some."

Chris nodded, but said nothing. Nathan sighed. He knew to just leave it alone. Again. He hoped Chris would come around in his own good time. But he also hoped that would be soon.

--------------------------

That night Josiah was trying to enjoy a comfortable, whiskey-induced slumber, but something was pulling him from his dreams. He groaned and reluctantly tried to wave the pest away, but something kept shaking him insistently.

"Josiah, come on! We gotta get out of here!"

"JD? What're you doin' here? Can't a man rest in peace?"

"The church is on fire! Josiah! You don't come now, you'll be restin' in peace, all right!"

Josiah shook the cotton wool out of his brain and got to his feet. He could hear shouts outside of people trying to put out the fire. JD disappeared into the sanctuary. Josiah moved to follow him when he heard a loud creak of wood followed by a crash. Through the dense smoke, Josiah could see JD pinned against a pew by a fallen beam.

Summoning all his strength, Josiah lifted the thick beam and shoved it aside. Without pausing, he threw the young man over his shoulder and charged through the flames into the night air.

Buck was beside him in a minute, followed closely by Ezra. "You two all right?"

"Take JD!" Josiah gasped. His back was in agony and he didn't want to drop the kid.

"I'm all right," said JD from where he now sat on the ground. A fit of coughing seized him and he doubled over, trying to clear his seared lungs. He cried out and put a hand to his ribs.

"We can tell," said Ezra. "What happened?"

"Leave any candles burnin'?" asked Buck.

"No more'n usual."

The townspeople appeared to have the fire under control. Josiah squinted back up at the still-smoldering church. This was no dream.

--------------------------

In the morning light, the church didn't look all that badly damaged. The walls were blackened in places and all the windows were broken, but most of it was repairable.

Chris limped up to join Buck, Nathan, and Ezra as they loitered in front of the jail. He hadn't come into town much and, when he did, he didn't stay long. "Heard about the church. Everybody all right?"

"JD's got some busted ribs and still havin' a bit o' trouble breathin'," said Nathan. "Josiah's back is out again. He ain't goin' anywhere for a while, looks like. They're both restin' right now. I'm goin' back to check on 'em soon."

"How's the leg?" said Buck.

Chris ignored the question.

"Someone started that fire," said Vin, as he approached them. "Smell o' kerosene out back."

"The church? But why?" asked Ezra in disbelief. He looked at Chris. "Mr. Larabee? Any thoughts on the matter?"

Chris looked down and said nothing. Finally he shook his head by way of reply and slowly limped away.

Buck watched him go. "Nathan, shouldn't he be walkin' by now?"

"I done told him that 'bout a dozen times already. You wanna try?"

--------------------------

By nightfall, things had settled down. The whole town knew about the fire, but there were still no clues as to who might have started it or why.

Ezra was helping Inez close the saloon for the night. Despite the lateness of the hour, he was still very wide awake after that last successful hand. He re-arranged the tables and chairs, returning them to their proper positions as Inez counted the day's receipts. She'd turned down his generous offer to do it for her.

"You are not sleepy, Senor Ezra? Perhaps I can offer you a drink to help you." She reached for his brand of whiskey, and noticed the bottle was nearly empty. "I will be right back with another one. Your brand is expensive. I keep it hidden away."

A few moments later, Ezra heard her call him. He found her in a small closet, straining to reach one of the upper shelves.

"Can you help me?"

"My pleasure." Ezra bent to give her a boost. Suddenly he was knocked off-balance from behind and the door slammed behind him. Inez cried out as they both tumbled to the floor.

"Inez? Are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Good." Ezra tried the door. It held fast. "We appear to be trapped."

He peered through the keyhole to see if something was blocking the door. Instantly, his blood ran cold. He could see an orange glow dancing and flickering just beyond the door.

"Get back," he ordered. Inez pressed herself against the back corner of the small closet. Ezra took a few steps back and threw himself against the door. It didn't give. He tried again, then winced in pain as he felt his shoulder dislocate.

He turned to Inez, trying to appear calmer than he felt. "If you have any ideas how we might extricate ourselves, now would be the appropriate time to share them."

Inez caught his sleeve, causing him to wince again, and pointed at the door. Smoke was curling up from under it, silhouetted in the firelight.

--------------------------

Buck walked slowly down the street. He'd be in a nice, warm bed now if it weren't for those Bartholomew twins. He would really have to learn to tell them apart before he got himself shot. It was hard enough to romance more than one woman at a time. It was worse to call 'em by the wrong name in the heat of the moment.

As he neared the saloon, he looked at it curiously. There appeared to be a light inside. That seemed strange, given the hour. He smiled at the idea that Inez might still be there. Maybe he would share a little nightcap with some female companionship after all.

He stopped to stare hard at the building. There was a light, all right, but–

OH NO! Not again!

Buck fired his pistol into the air, screaming "FIRE!"

People seemed to pour into the street, rushing to form bucket brigades in a repeat of the night before.

It seemed like seconds before Vin and Nathan joined Buck.

Buck looked around anxiously. "Where's Inez?"

Vin looked at him a moment, than darted into the burning building, followed closely by Buck. Debris was raining down as they searched for Inez in the intense heat and thick smoke.

--------------------------

By now, Ezra had given up on finding any tools in the closet to aid their escape. He took a few steps back, then kicked out as hard as he could, his boot heel slamming against the wooden planks of the door. The closet was too narrow for him to be able to fully extend his leg but, with no options left, he desperately kept at it anyway.

--------------------------

Vin and Buck heard the pounding over the roar of the flames. Vin found a chair had been wedged tightly against the doorknob of a rear closet. He shoved the chair aside with his foot and yanked open the door. Ezra and Inez tumbled out, coughing, their eyes watering from the smoke.

Vin grabbed Inez and Buck supported Ezra as they skirted the flames and escaped into the street.

By now the town had mobilized. For this town, saving a church was an important matter. But saving a saloon was far more serious. They were able to save most of the building before it was too late.

Ezra and Inez sat on the ground, still trying to clear their lungs. Buck stood looking at the building, his hands on his hips.

"So, Ezra, how'd you manage a thing like that?"

Vin spoke up. "It wasn't Ezra."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner."

"There was a chair up against closet door."

Ezra coughed again and stared up at him, his eyes widening. "You mean some scoundrel tried to kill me--us? Then somebody deliberately shoved me from behind!"

"Looks like it."

"That's two," Buck said grimly, looking at the charred building.

"But I got a feelin' that it ain't the last," muttered Vin.

--------------------------

The sun was up over the horizon. Chris sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He still wasn't quite himself and he knew it.

Almost nightly since his rescue from Ella Gaines, he would awaken in the middle of the night. He'd move his ankle just to reassure himself that there was no chain there, and try unsuccessfully to get back to sleep. He'd hoped to avoid sleeping at all, but the bad dreams came whether he was asleep or awake.

He'd seen how Nathan looked at him when he was eating. He'd glanced up to find Nathan staring at him with a mixture of surprise, anger, and sorrow. Chris became instantly self-conscious and forced himself to slow down, but it was too late.

Chris hadn't talked about his captivity and didn't want to. He just wanted to be left alone. The memories came to him suddenly in incomplete, disjointed pieces. And when they came, they brought them sharp twinges of pain in his leg. Nathan thought it had healed but he was wrong.

His back straightened with a start when he heard a lone rider approaching. He limped slowly to the door and looked out.

"Been another fire," Vin announced curtly as he walked in. "The saloon."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Nothin' permanent."

"Good."

Vin took a breath. "There's more. I thought you ought to know first, before I tell the others. I found this outside the saloon after the fire."

Chris took the slip of paper from him and looked at both sides of it before the room tilted precariously. He clutched at his thigh as a shard of pain suddenly knocked the breath out of him.

Vin looked alarmed. He grabbed for Chris and sat him gently on the bed. "Easy there, cowboy."

Chris held a partially-singed copy of the photograph of him and Ella. On the back were written yesterday's date and the message "See you soon." He remembered when that photo was taken - at a party of hers not long ago. When it seemed like they would be together forever…before...before...

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to avoid remembering. God, she really was still alive. And she'd always made it clear she'd be back for him.

Vin was studying him carefully. "You haven't heard anything from her directly?"

Chris shook his head. "But you know I will. Now."

Vin nodded, taking the photo from Chris's trembling hand. "I'm gonna go tell the others now." He paused, his back to Chris. He took another deep breath and, without turning, continued. "Someone oughta be here with you."

"It won't stop her," Chris replied quietly. "You know that."

Vin turned to look at him. "All the same, I'll feel better if someone's here."

Chris said nothing. Ella had proven herself capable of anything. Once he had been keen to hunt her down and kill her. But after his last encounter with her, he just wanted to erase her from his memory.

Vin started to leave again. "I gotta go tell the others. I just thought you should know first. One thing's sure... She can't be far."

Chris could feel a cold shudder run through his whole body at that thought.

--------------------------

The clinic was crowded that morning. Josiah was still on the bed, rendered immobile by back pain. Ezra was sitting on a cot. His arm was bandaged snugly to his body and he was trying to put on his shirt. JD came over to help.

"Thank you," said Ezra, as he struggled to put his good arm into a sleeve.

JD picked up Ezra's jacket gingerly. It was blackened in spots but appeared to be salvageable. He started to help him into it, but Ezra waved him off.

"I fear I shall never get the odor of incinerated alehouse out of it."

"Hey, Buck, I'm just gettin' ready to go," smiled JD as Buck entered the room.

"Might as well stay a little longer," said Buck, settling into a chair. "Vin said to meet him here."

"What for?" said Nathan curiously, handing Buck a cup of coffee.

"We may know who's starting the fires," Vin announced from the doorway.

"We do?" Josiah said, puzzled.

Vin pulled the singed photo from his pocket and handed it around. "For now, I don't think we should say anything about this to anyone. Not yet."

The room went deadly quiet as the photo passed from hand to hand. Ezra finally broke the silence.

"Has Mr. Larabee been made aware of this discovery?"

Vin nodded.

"What was his reaction to this ominous news?"

Vin paused before answering. "What do _you_ think?"

Ezra nodded in understanding. He'd had his own dangerous encounter with that insane woman. And like Chris, he had lost someone special because of her. So had Buck, but this seemed more personal somehow.

"I think...," Ezra said slowly, "that we shouldn't count on Chris this time." He ignored Buck's glare and continued. "We're all aware that Mr. Larabee is having difficulty dealing with the effects of the recent past right now. We can't afford to take a chance."

There was a pause, as each man relived the memory of his own first sight of Chris when they'd found him. Vin remembered assisting Nathan, and the feel of the slick, warm flesh as Vin's fingers probed for the metal lodged within his friend's leg. Nathan had reassured him he'd done fine, but it bothered him that Chris was still limping.

"If she's after him again, someone oughta be watchin' him," said Buck.

"Gentlemen, if Chris Larabee is who she's after, this would seem to be a rather roundabout way to get to him, wouldn't you say?"

"She must be after bigger game," said Josiah thoughtfully. "She knows that for Chris, it's more than just protecting the town. He cares about this place. We all do. And she's trying to destroy it, a building at a time."

"And us," JD pointed out.

Vin agreed. "We need to be careful."

"And we need to stop her," added Buck.

Ezra looked at them. "Easier said than done."

--------------------------

JD, Buck, Vin, and Ezra spent the better part of the day trying unsuccessfully to get any clues to Ella Gaines's whereabouts. It was late afternoon and they were now seated outside the saloon, trying to figure out what to do next, when Mary Travis walked up to them.

"Good day, Mrs. Travis," said Ezra.

"I've been looking for you gentlemen," she smiled. "I'm writing about the fires for the paper. I heard they were set deliberately. Do you have any information about them?"

"We've been working on it, Mary," said Vin.

Ezra was first to his feet. "If you'll pardon me, a card game awaits me inside that I would be loath to miss. Another time perhaps."

She turned to JD, expectantly.

He put his arm across his midsection and edged past her toward the clinic. "I was just on my way to see Nathan."

Vin touched his hat in Mary's direction and started inside the saloon. "I was just on my way inside for a drink. Powerful hot day. Good seein' ya, Mary."

"Buck," she smiled sweetly. "You've always been helpful to in the past. A true gentleman."

Buck smiled at the flattery. "Well, I'm always pleased to help. I–"

"Buck!" Vin looked at him pointedly from the batwing doors. "Ain't you thirsty?"

"Am I?" Buck caught the steely look." I believe I am. 'Scuze me, Mary." He hastily retreated into the saloon, leaving Mary alone on the sidewalk.

--------------------------

The night had passed uneventfully for the town. It was now mid-morning when Ezra, who had just returned to town from Chris's place to get some much-needed sleep, awakened an over-sleeping Buck.

Buck dressed quickly. He knew that Ezra had encountered Ella Gaines himself not long ago. Ezra must have really been worried about Chris to ride out there and keep watch all night when he could have stayed in bed, recuperating. Instead, he had insisted his shoulder injury was little more than an inconvenience.

Buck saddled up and rode to Chris's shack. He didn't like the idea of Chris being on his own for too long now that Ella Gaines had returned, so he hurried himself along more than usual.

Buck wasn't surprised to find Chris was inside. Ever since Chris had come home, he'd refused to sit outside like he used to, even for a moment. Buck had tried once, but within minutes Chris grew increasingly edgy and nervous. Buck had stopped trying after that.

But it had been too damned long, he decided. The town was in trouble–all of them were, not just Chris–and Chris was needed.

"Nathan's worried about you." Buck didn't expect a response and he didn't get one. He continued in a soft voice. "Says you oughta stop favorin' that leg, or you might not be able to use it again."

"Nathan should mind his own damn business. I'll be fine. I just need...time."

"How long? The town needs you."

No response.

"Chris..." Buck spoke softly and carefully as he selected his words. "I haven't forgotten what I saw when we first rescued you from that woman...Seein' how you'd suffered–"

"Buck–"

"Vin said we shoulda found you sooner and he's right. It was like the night I kept you from your family." He shook his head sadly. "It's like I'm always too late to keep people I care about from hurtin'."

"Buck, you didn't–"

"You gotta start usin' that leg. And I need to see you're healin'. I can't go through this kind of thing again. And Vin needs to see it, too; he's the one got that shot outta your leg."

There was a long silence as Buck waited for a reply.

Chris sighed wearily. "I'm...trying."

Buck nodded. "I'll accept that. For now."

--------------------------

This had been one hell of a day, Vin thought ruefully, as he rode back to town. He had stayed with Chris that afternoon, after Buck's watch, while the others were still trying to find Ella. That woman was damned slippery. In all his time bounty hunting, Vin had never seen someone appear, disappear, and reappear so easily.

The whole town was now on edge. Everyone knew a serial arsonist was on the loose, and no one could guess if or where the next strike would happen. And Chris was the edgiest of all.

Damn that Chris Larabee, he thought angrily. Deep down he knew that Chris couldn't help it in his present state, but did he have to be so ornery? The angry words they'd exchanged still echoed in his mind.

Vin was at the shack, watching Chris struggle with the knowledge that Ella Gaines was out there somewhere, on the loose, when he noticed Chris's lips had gone white with pain. He urged him to lay on the bed, but it did nothing to abate the agony. He knew Chris wouldn't be like this now, if only they could have found him a few days earlier than they had. To Vin, he'd failed his friend, and he had avoided dealing with the guilt of that failure.

He looked at Chris sadly, echoing Buck's words. "We should've found you sooner," he'd mumbled.

Chris looked up at him, through a mist of pain, considering the words. Then, in a hurt tone, he said quietly, "Yeah. You should've."

The words hit Vin like a slap. He knew Chris said them only because he needed to lash out at somebody, but they still cut him deeply.

He wanted to tell Chris how they'd searched everywhere, how desperately they'd tried to find him, and how outraged and devastated they all were to find him in such agony. He wanted to say how they were still waiting for him to recover and how Chris's continued anguish was painful to all of them to witness.

But he didn't say any of those things.

"Do you think we didn't try? Is that what you think?" Vin demanded.

"All I know is you weren't there," Chris said in a strained voice. His hurt immediately turned to frustration. "And you let her get away. Twice!"

"_You_ were the one who took up with that crazy woman in the first place!" He looked at Chris in anger and disgust, then turned and abruptly left.

It was late and Vin was bone-weary as he led his horse to the livery to get it boarded for the night. He walked slowly to a stall near the back, his mind still on Chris and Ella Gaines. Chris would be all right. He'd send Ezra or maybe JD back to watch him. He reached down to unbuckle the saddle. A crushing pain exploded in the back of his skull and then everything went black.

Part 2 of 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chris tossed restlessly on the bed as sleep eluded him. He thought he should go after Vin to make things right, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see that look in Vin's eyes again: the pity he saw in their eyes whenever he looked at any of them, He hated that, and he hated being patronized and nagged about his leg. It made him frustrated and angry that none of them believed it still hurt him, not even Vin.

He finally forced himself to lie still. He regretted driving Vin away, but it was too late to take the words back now. The sounds of the night echoed loudly in his mind.

What was that? Was Vin coming back? No, couldn't be. Vin wouldn't sneak up on him, knowing he was jumpy like this. Vin wouldn't have wanted to get himself shot.

Chris reached for his gun on the table near the bed. It was never far from his reach now that Ella was back. He slowly got out of bed, taking care not to make the bed creak. As he slowly approached the door, all his nerves crackled and every tiny sound roared in his ears. He could hear his heart hammering against his ribs. He opened the door suddenly, his hand tightening on his pistol.

The dark silhouette of a grey fox scampered off into the brush. Chris closed the door and sagged against it, trying to control his rapid breathing. They had to find her. They had to find her soon.

--------------------------

Vin's head and chest ached. He groaned softly around a gag in his mouth. It was difficult to breathe. Or to move. He tried moving his hands and feet, but they were tied securely. He coughed and raised his head. Ella must have struck again. The stable was in flames. Vin's horse was starting to move restlessly in the stall. He moved his body back from the horse's hooves and tested his bonds again. It was no use.

The building was going up fast. The flames grew hotter and Vin was sweating freely in the buckskin clothes. Well, if he was gonna die, at least he wasn't gonna hang. Though this was not an alternative he would've picked.

He tried to get to his knees, but every movement made him dizzy. His horse began to panic and Vin flattened himself against the wall as much as he could. Finally, the animal reared in fright and came down hard on Vin's lower leg, before bolting from its stall. Vin screamed behind his gag and passed out.

--------------------------

Josiah woke up abruptly. He was still at Nathan's. His back was improving, but he still felt stiff and sore all over. He raised his head to see Nathan was making coffee at the little stove.

Vin was laying on a cot nearby, unconscious.

"Mornin'." Nathan smiled, as he sat beside the bed.

Josiah nodded toward Vin questioningly. He had been awake when Buck carried Vin in. Buck had apparently been trying to get back in the good graces of one of the Bartholomew twins when he heard the commotion from his room as people rushed to put out the fire. No one thought there was anyone inside until Vin's horse bolted into the street, riderless, and still wearing its saddle.

The big Irishman was a mix of anger and worry as he had told Nathan how he had found Vin bound and gagged inside. The two of them had barely escaped with their lives.

Vin now lay there with a bandage around his head. His left forearm was bandaged, too. Nathan had to cut the trouser leg to splint Vin's right leg.

Nathan handed Josiah a steaming cup of coffee. "Burned arm. Leg's broke. But it's the concussion I'm worried about. "

Josiah accepted the cup gratefully. "Does Chris know?"

As if on cue, the door swung open and Chris limped inside, heading straight for Vin's cot. His face was emotionless as he stood staring at the unconscious man on the cot. He turned to Nathan, an anguished question in his green eyes.

"Dunno for sure yet. Give 'im time," said Nathan. "He's hard-headed. He'll probably be all right."

Nathan shot a worried frown at Josiah. Chris has turned ashen and beads of sweat dotted his face. He had closed his eyes and he appeared to be shivering.

For Chris, the image of Vin on the cot had disappeared. Chris was now back at Ella Gaines's house and she was trying to kill Ezra while Chris could do nothing but watch. The feelings of helplessness, weakness and pain washed over him in a flood. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to will the memory away. His leg began to throb. He recoiled as someone gently touched his arm.

"Chris?" Nathan spoke softly.

"It's me she wants," Chris said tonelessly, turning back to look at Vin. "I gotta get out of here...go someplace else...before she destroys the whole town and everyone in it."

Nathan eyed him carefully. "You know that won't do no good."

Chris shook his head. "It's better this way. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." He looked at Vin miserably.

"Nathan's right," agreed Josiah. "You go somewhere else, you're all alone and that still won't stop her. Least-aways here, you have all of us." He smiled tightly against the pain radiating from his back. "Rag-tag bunch that we are right now."

Chris knew they were right. But there were few options left except to find her or wait for her to strike again and hope they could stop her.

Without a word, Chris turned and limped out of the clinic. Josiah and Nathan looked at each other, listening to the uneven footsteps fade away.

--------------------------

Chris had gone to the jailhouse where he could be alone for awhile. He had been there for a couple of hours now, slowly going through a pile of wanted posters, turning over each one without really seeing any of them. He looked up as Judge Travis walked in.

"Afternoon, Chris. Just saw Mr. Tanner. I'm not a doctor, but I suspect he'll be all right." The Judge sat down, lit a cigar and looked at Chris. "How about you? I hear your injuries haven't healed yet."

Chris said nothing.

"Chris, I don't want to be unkind, but the town can't pay a cripple to be one of its protectors. I can't justify keeping you on if you can't even walk."

"I get around just fine."

"If this infirmity is permanent–"

"I just need–"

"Time?" The Judge took a few puffs of his cigar. "From what I hear, you don't have time. There's an arsonist in town. How can you back up your friends if they need you? Even your friends are concerned."

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Did they tell you that?"

"They didn't have to. I can see it in their faces." The Judge got up to leave. "I don't like to have to say this to you, Chris. But if this infirmity of yours is permanent...Much as I hate to do it...I have an obligation to the town."

Chris was alone again. With an angry sweep of his arm, he scattered the wanted posters to the floor. He put his head in his hands, ignoring the now-persistent ache in his leg.

--------------------------

"Mr. Wilmington, a word with you."

Buck was walking down the street when he turned to see the Judge walking toward him.

"A private word," said Judge Travis.

Buck didn't like the sound of this, even as he followed the Judge into the alley.

"What's the word on Mr. Larabee's injury?" the Judge asked in a low voice.

Buck looked at him guardedly. "Did you see Chris? He would know."

"Yes, I spoke with him already. Since you're a close friend of his, I'm interested in your perspective."

"He just needs time."

The Judge nodded. "So he told me. I want you to keep me apprised of...happenings...in town."

"I don't think I get your meanin'." In actuality, Buck did get his meaning all too well, but he wanted to hear the Judge say it anyway.

"You've got someone running around trying to burn down the whole town. I want to know how your investigation is progressing. And I want to know if Mr. Larabee's condition improves. Like I told him, I can't keep him on unless he's physically able to do the job."

Buck could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He fought for control. "He is," he said tightly.

"For all your sakes, I hope so. I don't want anyone to get killed. Especially any of you boys."

"Judge Travis, Chris Larabee is not a danger to any of us." Buck could feel his hold loosening on his control.

"Let's hope not. Good day, Mr. Wilmington."

The Judge walked back to the street. Just in time, Buck thought angrily.

--------------------------

That evening, Chris was settled in his rented room in town. He hadn't been there since before his kidnapping. He preferred the shack now, far away from everybody, but he didn't want to leave while Vin was still in a coma.

He opened the bottle of whiskey he'd brought with him, and poured himself a generous shot. He really didn't want it, but he threw back his head and swallowed it anyway, in a single gulp.

A knock sounded softly as Buck let himself in. He turned a chair backwards and sat down, leaning on the back. "See Vin?"

"Looks like hell. Drink?" Without waiting for a reply, he poured another drink into the glass and handed it to Buck.

Buck stared into his glass. "Not your fault," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know it."

"Saw the judge today."

"So did I."

The two men sat there, drinking in silence for awhile.

"She's back, Buck. And this time it's different. This time she wants revenge."

"Scared?"

Chris nodded. "But not for me. I don't want to see innocent people get killed."

A knock sounded at the door again.

"Busy night," Chris commented dryly.

"I thought I might find you here," said Ezra.

Chris held up the whiskey bottle in offering.

Ezra shook his head, as he took out his flask. "Thank you, but my constitution was never one for 'house' liquor. I take it you gentlemen have been discussing the recent attack by Ella Gaines?" He moved over to the window and gazed out at the quiet street.

Buck nodded. "She always seems to come at night. It'd help if we knew where she'd strike next."

"We do," said Ezra sharply, straightening. "I believe Mr. Jackson needs our immediate assistance."

--------------------------

Although Chris's gait was awkward and much slower than the others, he managed to sprint the distance to the clinic. By the time he arrived on the scene, however, he had lost sight of Buck and Ezra and the first floor of the building was engulfed in flames.

He stared in horror. "Noooooo!"

It was like Sarah and Adam all over again. He couldn't let the others meet the same kind of fate as his family had. He had to get to them before it was too late.

He rushed for the stairs. He had only gone up a few steps when flames shot out from the ground floor windows. He raised his arms to protect his face and tried to keep moving. Someone grabbed him from behind, dragging him down the steps and away from the building. Chris twisted around, struggling to free himself.

"Chris, NO!" shouted Buck.

"BUCK! LET ME GO! Vin's–"

"Need some help here!" Buck called out. He was trying to drag Chris back, away from the fire, and his grip was starting to slip.

Ezra ran up to them, shouting something, but Chris wasn't listening. He looked in anguish at the burning building, frantically trying to break Buck's hold. Ezra was endeavoring to get Chris to look at him, but Chris couldn't tear his eyes from the building and the knowledge that Vin, Josiah and Nathan were still trapped inside. Why wouldn't they let him go? Couldn't they see they were running out of time? Chris looked at Ezra with stricken eyes.

"Chris! They're all right! We got them out!" Chris stopped struggling, almost afraid to believe his ears. "They're fine," Ezra repeated calmly.

As if to confirm Ezra's words, Nathan came running up to them. Chris could now see Vin lying on the ground several yards away. He had remained unconscious through the entire incident. Josiah was sitting next to him. Looking around, Chris saw JD helping to put out the fire. All were accounted for.

Chris suddenly felt very tired as he allowed Buck to sit him down gently on the ground.

"You were damn lucky," Nathan was saying as he fussed over Buck, who had burned his hand and arm when he grabbed Chris. "I got enough to do without you pullin' fool stunts like that. Both of you!" He shot Chris a look. "Ain't you been injured enough?"

Chris was wondering the same thing—about himself, his friends, and the whole town. He was sure Ella didn't think so.

--------------------------

The fire was finally out and everyone had returned home. Nathan looked somberly at his clinic. So far, with every fire, the quick reactions of the town had saved most of the buildings. But the clinic was a mess. It would be awhile before the second floor was sound enough again.

"Now what? Won't be able to go back there for awhile, looks like."

Chris was kneeling beside Vin. He suspected that Nathan didn't have much money on him and had no time to get any before they fled the clinic. "Take my room. I'll get a room at the hotel."

"I'll go with you, Chris," said JD. None of them had forgotten that Chris was still in danger.

Chris nodded, then he and JD carefully lifted Vin to take him to Chris's room.

"Not me, brother," said Josiah. Buck used his good arm to help Josiah to his feet. "I'm goin' back to my own room."

"Isn't the church rather...tumultuous... with all the reconstruction taking place?" Ezra reminded him.

Josiah turned to look at the charred building. "Compared to this?" He shook his head, and headed for the church.

--------------------------

It was still dark outside the window of Chris's hotel room as he settled onto the bed. Chris could see JD's silhouette as the kid watched the street below.

Maybe the attacks had all been coincidence. Maybe everyone had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That might explain why Ella hadn't come for him yet.

Or maybe she had, he realized with a growing dread. In a roundabout way. Ella had attacked Josiah, Ezra, and Inez, and now Nathan and Vin. There was the church, the saloon, the livery and the clinic. What could be next? And who?

He drifted into a troubled sleep with no new answers to the questions that plagued him.

--------------------------

Chris's eyes snapped open. It was dark and quiet. An irrational fear seized him as he found himself in a strange room. There was a movement in the shadows. Ella! He lashed out from where he lay on the bed. Someone cursed and tried to restrain him, tried to say something to him but in his panic, he couldn't make sense of the words.

"Chris!" A familiar voice finally reached him through the fog. It was JD's and he sounded like he was in pain.

Chris's mind and vision finally cleared enough to get his bearings. JD was on the hotel room floor, clutching a balled-up handkerchief to his bloody nose with one hand and holding his ribs with the other.

"What the hell was that all about?" JD snapped. "You crazy or somethin'?"

Chris didn't know what to say. "JD..." He reached down to help the kid up but JD pulled away angrily. Chris straightened. "I-I need some air," he muttered.

JD saw the confusion in Chris's eyes as he left, and his own anger subsided. He knew Chris hadn't meant to hurt him, but it was difficult enough trying to protect the town and Chris. Now he even had to be wary of Chris.

--------------------------

Vin could hear muffled voices from very far away. His head ached horribly. He put a hand up and felt a bandage there.

"–and then he hit me!"

"Don't look like nothin's broke, JD. "

"Well, that's good. Why'd he do that? I kept yellin' his name. It was like he went crazy all of a sudden. Honest, Nathan, you should've seen 'im. Fought like a wildcat. He coulda killed me!"

Nathan nodded in understanding. "Nightmares. Flashes of memory. He's been like that since we brought him back. Sometimes it's like he's back there, reliving it all over again. Never know what'll trigger 'em, but they don't last long." He sighed. "He didn't want anyone to know, JD. How's them ribs doin'?"

"Still hurt, but I'll be alright. Buck said the judge talked to Chris. Told him that if he ain't walkin' soon, he's out. He seems to be walkin' better now, but he's gotta get better than that."

From his cot, Vin listened intently to the conversation. Chris should've told them about the nightmares. It would be typical of him to keep that to himself.

After he heard JD leave, Vin tried to sit up but his brain threatened to spin right out of his skull. His shirt was off, he noticed and his leg hurt fiercely. There was a clean white bandage around his left forearm and a splint just below his right knee.

"Nathan?" he croaked as his vision cleared.

"Welcome back," Nathan greeted him. "You been out at least a day."

"What happened?"

"Buck found you. Nobody knew you was in the livery till your horse come out, still wearin' the saddle. You got a burn on your arm. Busted shinbone, but not too bad. Your horse is in better shape than you are."

Vin grinned at that, then winced with pain.

"Drink this," said Nathan.

Vin hesitated, then gulped it down, made a face, and handed him the empty cup. "Anybody hurt?"

"Just you. You didn't happen to see anyone in that stable..."

Vin shook his head, instantly regretting the action. "Nobody. Does Chris know about this?"

"This is his room."

Vin looked around him in surprise, as his surroundings finally registered. He remembered his last encounter with Chris. Now he regretted the harsh words. Suddenly his mind panicked and he sat up with a start, ignoring the hammering in his head. Had Ella succeeded? "Where's Chris?" he demanded.

"He's at the hotel," said JD.

Nathan explained. "The clinic got burned. Some folks are helpin' fix it now."

Vin's head swam. He lay back and closed his eyes. "Then she's still around."

--------------------------

It didn't take long for word to reach Chris that Vin had awakened.

Considering how they'd last parted, Vin was surprised to see Chris. He noticed with some relief that Chris's walk had improved, though it still lacked the easy, fluid grace that was so much a part of him.

Chris sat down beside him. "How ya feel?"

"Itchin' to get out."

"Not yet, you ain't," said Nathan. He picked up his hat and opened the door. "I'm goin' back to the clinic to fetch some supplies. Be right back." Nathan closed the door behind him.

Vin paused, trying to make his voice sound casual. "I hear you been havin' some bad dreams. Even when you're awake. Heard you even hit JD."

"Folks around here talk too much."

"Maybe. Why didn't you say something before?"

Chris looked away. "Because it's nobody's business."

"You can't go on like this. For your sake, the town's...and ours. The judge told you that."

Chris stiffened, but he still didn't look at Vin. "You finished?"

"I guess so." Vin tried not to show that the conversation was already exhausting him.

"Good. Then you do your healin' and I'll do mine."

"Suit yourself."

Chris sighed. At last he forced a weak smile. "I'm glad you're gonna be all right. Hate to lose you now."

Vin studied him carefully. Chris looked worn. The threat to the town, to his friends, and to himself was taking its toll. Chris Larabee would never admit to being afraid for himself, but Vin knew he was. Ella had introduced him to what it felt like to be truly helpless.

Vin struggled to one elbow and met Chris's gaze levelly. "Chris, she's never going to do to you again what she did before. We won't let that happen." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I promise." Vin could see in his eyes that it was something Chris needed to hear. But he could also see the fear was still there, too.

Chris was rubbing his thigh as if it pained him. "I should be goin'."

Vin watched him leave, then fell back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He noticed Chris was limping more than when he'd first come in.

"Damn," he muttered bitterly.

--------------------------

When Nathan had returned to the room, Chris was gone. Vin was asleep, so he set down the box of medicines and other items and slipped out for a quick meal. Over dinner, he thought about the damaged building. His clinic still smelled smoky. He would have to replace the bedding and curtains for sure. Since Chris didn't seem to mind, they'd probably have to spend several more days using his room.

After Nathan had eaten, he returned to the room again to sort through the things he'd brought. As he looked through the box now, it seemed like something was missing. A sleeping draught, looked like. Maybe Chris had taken it? Maybe while Nathan was gone, Chris had come back because his leg was bothering him again? No, Chris hated medicines. Nathan had to almost pour them down his throat to get him to take them when he needed them. He glanced over at Vin, watching his chest rise and fall. Vin must have needed it for the pain, he decided.

If he remembered, Nathan would ask him about it later, when Vin awakened again.

--------------------------

The afternoon had faded into evening when Buck walked into the saloon, hot, tired, and thirsty. He got a beer at the bar and sat down next to Josiah, who was idly playing solitaire. "How's your back?"

"Improving," said Josiah. "Word is Vin's finally awakened. Thanks be to God."

"Yep. Saw Vin just a little while ago. Chris went to see him earlier. I heard Chris was near walkin' when he went in."

"That's good."

"But he's been limpin' since he come out."

"That's bad."

"It gets worse. He attacked JD last night."

Josiah looked at Buck questioningly.

"Didn't know it was JD, though. Chris thought he was someplace else. Did you know Chris has been havin' these...memories all this time?"

Josiah shook his head. "JD all right? Who's with Chris now?"

"JD's fine. As for Chris, he figured he'd be all right on his own for awhile since the fires only seem to happen at night. I'm gonna head on over to his hotel room now." He finished his beer and started to go, then in a low voice asked, "Listen, you ain't seen Mary recently, have ya? She's lookin' for me to give her the scoop about the fires."

"Avoidin' her, eh? You think that if she prints that it's Ella Gaines, the town might blame Chris?"

Buck nodded. "He has enough on his mind." He looked at the cards. "Black five on the red six."

Josiah nodded toward the door. "Ezra's back."

Ezra headed directly for them. "Gentlemen, I take it by your expressions you've had no luck either?"

Buck shook his head. "Wherever she is, it can't be more'n a day's ride from here."

"Still, that's a lotta ground," said Josiah.

"Nobody seen anyone answerin' her description, nobody heard her name before, nothing. It's like she was a ghost." Buck said in disgust, just before he headed out the door.

Ezra adjusted his sling as he took Buck's vacated chair. "I assure you, it's been my experience she's all too real. And she has a way of altering the lives of everyone who comes in contact with her. Sometimes permanently."

"You mean Chris?"

"Well, yes, certainly. But I was thinking of someone else, too." Memories of a gentle Mexican girl drifted through his mind, like a soft summer breeze. There had been something very special about Maria. Ezra had even dared wonder if there might be a future for the two of them. That speculation had ended abruptly when Ella had murdered her. Since then, Ezra had felt something like a kinship with Chris. He understood more of Chris's loss and now he had his own reasons for wanting to see Ella Gaines punished.

Chris had thought Ella was a second chance at happiness for him, a chance to recapture something they'd once had. Instead, she revealed she was responsible for killing his family, and she had abducted and tortured him. It was a lot of pain and betrayal for a man to deal with alone. And yet he wasn't alone. Without any words between them, he knew Ezra understood, and that seemed enough for Chris. For both of them.

"Ezra? You okay?" Josiah was staring at him. "You got awful quiet all of a sudden."

"I was just wondering if there wasn't some other way we might draw her into the open."

"Any ideas?"

"If I have, I'll let you know." He got up and strolled into the evening air, still savoring the images of a pretty Mexican girl's smiling face.

--------------------------

The rest of the night had been uneventful. By morning, a smell of charred wood and new lumber hovered in the morning air as work continued on the damaged buildings.

Buck had already left and Chris was alone in his hotel room, watching from his window. His attention was pulled away sharply when he heard someone trying to get in. He picked up his Colt and moved carefully toward the door. He opened it quickly, only to find Ezra standing there, a tray balanced in his good hand.

"Good–" Ezra hesitated when he saw the gun. "–morning...I, uh, thought I'd bring us some breakfast." He let Chris take the tray from him and set it down. "Then I foolishly realized that I couldn't get in like this." He indicated the sling. "Buck's gone, I take it?"

"A few minutes ago." Chris looked at the tray of biscuits, bacon and coffee. "Thanks, Ezra. But I'm not hungry."

"I know it's not much of a repast, but it's serviceable. Look, surely you don't expect me to eat this all by myself. And it seems a shame to let it go to waste."

Chris shrugged. Ezra tried another tactic.

"Nathan will take it out on me if I allow you to starve. And you know how he is. Now eat."

Chris sighed and reluctantly selected a biscuit. It bothered Ezra to see him passively acquiesce like this. It was as if Ella Gaines had broken his spirit as well as his leg. Suddenly Ezra wanted to pull him out of his lethargy and provoke him into anger toward her. Chris needed to be angry about what she had done to him or they might never get the old Chris back. The Chris they needed.

"You know," Ezra said suddenly. "I don't know how you can be so calm about her. That woman's misdeeds are beyond outrage."

Ezra tried to overlook the uncomfortable silence. He noticed that Chris ate with a curiously deliberate slowness, probably as a result of Ella Gaines's abuse. He ignored it and continued.

"Doesn't it infuriate you to know she's hurt so many people? That she's out there loose somewhere bringing pain to everyone? The world would be a better place without her in it. I still have owe her a debt of retribution on Maria's behalf."

He wasn't sure if he was getting through to Chris. He took a deep breath and decided to go deeper into his own soul.

"You know, I...I've always been something of a loner," he said quietly. "I didn't know Maria very long–or even very well–but there was something...special...there, between us. I think I could have...loved her...perhaps even in the same way as you loved Sarah, you know? It was an experience that was so new to me. It was like this exhilarating...intoxicating...liqueur. But before I could really get used to that feeling...to recognize it for what it really was...and to thoroughly revel in it for awhile, she was taken from me–"

Suddenly Ezra felt lost, unable to continue. He looked to Chris, hoping to get himself pulled from the maelstrom of pain that now overtook his senses. He had not expected to react this way, and now he was fighting to rein in his emotions. Through misty eyes that threatened to overflow, he could see he had succeeded in reaching Chris in a way none of their friends could have.

"We have to stop her," said Chris, with a dangerous edge of determination that had been lacking before. "I just wish I knew how."

Ezra took in a deep, steadying breath, and felt himself rallying. "We've searched all over town for her, waited for her to show herself, tried to second-guess her, all to no avail. We cannot keep waiting - reacting - to this...woman. I for one am tired of playing the victim, aren't you?"

Chris sipped his coffee. "You suggesting something?"

He leaned closer. "What we need is a trap. And since she's seen me before, I think a disguise might be in order..."

--------------------------

to Part 3 of 3


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Chris's room, Vin kept insisting to Nathan that except for his leg, he felt fine. Certainly well enough to leave Nathan's care. Finally Nathan had had enough.

"Okay, then. Go." He watched Vin from the corner of his eye.

"That's more like it." Vin smiled. He sat up, then struggled to balance himself on one leg. He looked at Nathan with a self-satisfied grin. But not for long. The grin wiped from his face as his head began to pound and the room spun in rhythm with it. He sat down abruptly on the bed, just as Josiah walked in.

"Thought so," said Nathan. "You just get back into that bed now. I'll let you know when you can leave."

"Heard you was up," said Josiah, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Guess not."

"I _was_." He rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Seen Chris?"

"He's fine. Same as usual."

"Limpin'?"

"Slightly. He's gettin' better."

"You sure?" He put his bandaged forearm over his eyes. "Josiah, I think I messed up. He was almost walkin' and then I had to go and shoot my mouth off."

"Vin, we're all tryin' to help him the best we know how. 'Least you tried. He'll heal in his own way in his own time."

"But he's gotta get better. He's runnin' out of time."

"You got to heal, too. We still need you around here." Josiah gave Vin a pat on the shoulder, then stood up. "I'll leave you to rest."

Vin closed his eyes. He was not consoled. Chris needed to get better fast.

--------------------------

That afternoon was the first time in weeks that Chris was in the company of anyone–even the other Six– for any great length of time. He walked down the sidewalk, his stride still a little stiff but far better than it had been.

But what caught the attention of folks was the comely blonde woman in a sea green dress and matching bonnet. She had one arm in a sling, with her other arm looped affectionately in his.

"Uh-oh," murmured Chris, as he and his lady friend neared the hotel. Buck and JD were lounging out front.

Buck eyed the woman appreciatively, his dark blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Well, Chris, who's your new friend? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this charming lady." He bent to gently kiss the gloved hand in the sling, gazing into her eyes, when he paused, his eyes widening.

JD was staring, too. "Ezra? What do you think you're doing?"

Ezra sighed in exasperation. "Trying to draw her out," he explained as a low voice. "She's a jealous, vindictive woman. If she thinks Chris has a new girlfriend, she's going to go after said girlfriend. But since Mr. Larabee's new companion doesn't exist, she'll have to go after him."

"I'll be at my place tonight, instead of in town," said Chris.

"In the hills?" asked Buck.

Chris nodded. "We'll wait for her to there. After dark. At least this time, we'd know where she'll strike."

"Mr. Larabee," whispered Ezra, "not only is this dress hot, but this corset is killing me. Shall we finish our promenade?"

Buck tipped his hat at Ezra, as they continued walking.

"You are so charming," Ezra said loudly, clinging closer to Chris. "Why don't we go somewhere we can be alone? Like that charming little place of yours in the hills?" He ran a finger up Chris's lapel.

"Ezra," Chris muttered under his breath, "do you have to flirt like that?"

"Do you want to catch her or not?" he whispered. "We have to make this look good." For the benefit of anyone within earshot, Ezra let out a giggle not unlike someone blowing a flute too hard. Then he dropped his voice again. "Now kiss me."

Chris stopped short. "The hell I will!"

Ezra sighed. "Oh, fine. Suit yourself." Before Chris could react, Ezra gave him a quick peck on the cheek, took his arm again, and resumed walking. "Don't think for a moment I enjoyed that," Ezra hissed. "And a few minutes with a razor in your hand wouldn't do you any harm."

Chris forced a grin as they walked by one of the local storekeepers. "You try that again," he said tightly behind the smile, "and it might do you some."

--------------------------

JD was alone outside the jailhouse, gazing down the street.

"Good afternoon, JD!"

He turned around. "Howdy, Mrs. Travis. Say, what happened to you?"

"Oh, just a little accident with the printing press. One of the table legs has gotten a little rickety and I thought it was going to tip." She smiled in embarrassment. "I don't know what got into me, but I reached out to grab it and...well, it's just a strain."

"You should see Nathan about it."

"It's not necessary. I'll be fine in a couple of days. Perhaps you might be able to fix that table for me?"

JD shifted uncomfortably. "Not today, Mrs. Travis. I'm kinda busy."

"Working on solving the mystery of the fires?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good to hear you gentlemen _are_ doing something. How is your investigation coming? Have you made any progress?"

JD hesitated. Mary Travis had turned a friendly conversation into a reporter's interview. "You'd have to ask Chris."

"Don't you know?"

"Well, he's kind of in charge."

"I see. Do you know where I can find Mr. Larabee at this moment?"

"At this moment? No, ma'am." It was _sort of_ true.

Mary smiled. "Thank you, JD," she said coolly. "You've been a big help."

They both knew he hadn't been any help at all, and for that JD was relieved.

--------------------------

Still keeping up their ruse, Chris and his "lady friend" rode out to the shack. The woman seemed to have a bit of trouble managing her skirts on a horse, but she arrived otherwise intact. It was almost sunset.

Once inside, Ezra changed into clothes more suited to his taste and gender. Then he began to deal a deck of cards as he and Chris sat down to wait.

It was getting dark and there was a hint of a chill in the air as Buck, Josiah, and JD reached Chris's shack. They dismounted and went inside.

"Evenin', boys!" grinned Buck.

"You're unusually gleeful under the circumstances, Mr. Wilmington," said Ezra.

"Because all's right with the world. One of the Bartholomew twins left this in my saddlebag just before leavin' town." He held up a bottle of whiskey and a note. "Note says it's a peace offering from SB. Knew them Bartholomew twins couldn't stay mad at me for long. Them's charming ladies. And then there's my animal magnetism."

"Which lady's it from?" asked JD.

Buck's face clouded over a moment, then he grinned again. "Hell, I don't know. Both, I suppose." He opened the bottle. "Gonna be a chilly night. What say we have one gutwarmer to quiet them jumpy nerves and protect us from the chill?"

"No thanks," said Chris. "Maybe later."

"Thank you, Buck," said Ezra. "But I'm partial to my own brand."

"Say, guys," said JD. "I ran into Mrs. Travis in town. She got hurt a little; her arm's in a sling and she needs a little help. Maybe one of us could give her a hand tomorrow?"

Chris looked at him. "You didn't say anything about tonight, did you, JD?"

"Not a word, Chris."

Buck had poured drinks for himself, JD, and Josiah. "Here's to stoppin' Ella Gaines once and for all."

"Amen, Brother," said Josiah. He set the glass down with a satisfied sigh. "Ready?"

--------------------------

Buck, JD, and Josiah had made a show of riding away from the shack in case anyone was watching. Then they doubled back and took positions surrounding the shack. They were now hidden in the brush, watching. And waiting.

Inside, Chris was losing another hand to Ezra.

"Chris? There is no sport in playing a game of skill when winning is this easy."

Chris pushed his cards toward Ezra, picked up a book and lay down on the bed.

Ezra sighed gently and began to deal out a hand of solitaire. The shack grew quiet, as each man was absorbed in his own thoughts.

Ezra took a swig from his flask. He was having difficulty concentrating on the cards himself. At first he dismissed it as just nerves, but it still bothered him because a lack of concentration with cards was so against his nature. But there was something else he couldn't quite peg. Something JD had said earlier. About Mary. A sling? His scalp prickled as he looked at his own injured arm. Then suddenly it hit him. He looked at Chris in alarm.

"Mary! She's wearing a _sling_! If our plan worked, Ella Gaines saw you with a blonde woman...with a hurt arm in a _sling_!"

"And if Ella mistakes Mary for our mystery woman--" Chris rose from his chair and reached for his jacket. "Let's get the others."

--------------------------

Chris and Ezra split up outside to round up JD, Josiah and Buck.

Chris peered into the darkness but couldn't see any of them. "Buck?" he whispered. There was no reply. It was quiet enough for him to hear his pulse quicken. Instinctively, he pulled his Colt and crouched low as he crept into the underbrush.

He almost tripped over Buck. The big Irishman lay face down in the tall grass. At first he looked lifeless. Upon closer inspection though, he wasn't dead, only dead to the world. Chris tried to rouse him, but to no avail. He hurried back to the shack and met up with Ezra.

"Buck's asleep."

"So are JD and Josiah. Drugged, I fear."

Chris nodded. "What do you want to bet that whiskey didn't come from the Bartholomew twins."

"I never play against odds like that. It appears, then, that it's just you and me."

Chris holstered his gun. "Let's head for Mary's then."

--------------------------

"Mary!" Chris's knocking had given way to pounding.

Chris and Ezra drew their guns and entered cautiously. They walked slowly through the rooms. There was no sign of Mary, but her bed was unmade. There was no sign of Billy, either. Chris touched the sheets.

"Still a little bit warm. She was here a little while ago." He began to feel an icy sense of dread. Ella had proven it didn't bother her to kill a mother and child.

A tiny movement in a shadowy corner of the room caught Chris's eye. Ezra saw him stiffen and turned to see where Chris was looking. A pair of eyes glittered in the darkness from behind a chair. Someone was watching them.

Billy was huddled in the corner. Chris crouched low and moved toward the frightened boy slowly. When he was within arm's length, Billy suddenly threw himself at Chris, hugging him tightly. He buried his face against Chris's shoulder, whimpering something unintelligible.

Chris gently stroked the boy's hair. "Tell me again. Slow. What happened? Where's your mama?"

Billy took a step back, his face streaked with tears. "A lady took her. She scared me and I hid. She had a gun. The lady took her and Ma ain't come back!"

Chris held him, feeling the child tremble in his arms. "It's all right," he soothed. "We'll find her." He turned to Ezra. "Take him to Nathan. He can keep Vin company while we look for Mary."

"I'll meet you at the paper?"

"Seems like a good place to start."

Ezra smiled at Billy. "Ready?"

Billy nodded, wiping his eyes with one hand. Chris got down on one knee and wiped the boy's face with his handkerchief. "Billy, you're the man of the house. Your mama is counting on you to be brave. We'll get her back. She's gonna be fine." He hoped Billy believed that. He hoped he believed it himself.

Ezra knelt, his back to Billy. "Shall we?"

Billy hesitated, turning to look at Chris. Chris nodded reassuringly. Finally Billy climbed onto Ezra's back and rode out the door, with Chris following them.

--------------------------

Chris rode hard toward town. His anger was boiling through his veins. Ella Gaines had destroyed too many lives and families. This time she had to be stopped. For good.

--------------------------

Nathan was awakened by a light knock on the door. He looked up from his cot as Ezra opened the door and guided Billy into the room. He looked at Ezra questioningly.

"We need somewhere he'll be safe," Ezra explained. "We believe Ella Gaines has taken Mary."

"Ella has Mary?" Vin was wide awake now. "Where's the others?"

"Drugged, it appears."

Nathan nodded. He now knew what had happened to his sleeping draught. Vin started to get up.

"Oh no, you ain't," said Nathan.

Vin ignored him as he struggled to balance on one foot. He made a movement toward his gun hanging on the bedpost at the end of the bed. Nathan got there quicker and scooped it up.

"Gimme my gun," Vin demanded quietly.

"Not a chance. You ain't gonna do nobody no good on that leg."

"Dammit, Nathan, give me my gun!"

"Mr. Tanner," said Ezra. "In your present condition, you're more likely to get yourself shot than to provide assistance. Nathan can go."

"You know what that woman's like. She's worse'n a rattlesnake. And I can't let her get away again," he added bitterly. "I owe it to Chris."

Nathan's eyes softened with understanding. "Is that what this is about? You didn't let her get away. Nobody did. But you keep jawin' like this, and you will."

"And besides, someone had to stay with this young man to look after his interests," added Ezra.

Vin looked over at Billy. The boy still looked scared. At last Vin sighed and sat down on the bed. "Billy, looks like you an' me are gonna wait right here for your ma, okay?"

Satisfied, Nathan left Vin's gun rig hanging from a bedpost and he and Ezra hurried out the door, leaving Billy in Vin's care. Vin stretched out on the bed and turned onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. With his other hand, he reached out and gently rumpled the boy's hair. "I'll look after you. And they'll look after your Ma," he said softly, with more confidence than he felt.

Time was running out.

--------------------------

Chris neared the Clarion, looking for Ezra and Nathan. They had not yet arrived. There was a light inside the building. Through the window, he could see Mary tied to a chair near the desk and she seemed to be in some pain. Her hands were tied behind her, a position that didn't help her strained arm. A lamp was burning on the desk, casting the room in an eerie glow.

And there at last was Ella, pacing around her like a lioness. She looked a little thinner and tired than when he'd last seen her. And she certainly didn't look like the wealthy widow she had once been.

Chris struggled to control his emotions. When she resurfaced into his life after so many years, he thought he loved her. Then he had been devastated and angry when she proudly told him how she had robbed the Larabee family of their future together. She had abducted and tortured him, leaving him with wounds no one could see. And now here she was, about to harm someone else. One innocent mother and child had already suffered because of her. Chris could not let it happen it again.

He thought about trying to shoot Ella from where he was, but she was holding a pistol and she was too close to Mary for him to risk it. If he missed, it would take only a moment for Ella to make Billy an orphan. From his vantage point, he could hear them talking.

Ella smiled. "With all this paper in here, this place should go up like tinder, don't you think?" She looked at Mary appraisingly, using the barrel of her gun to push Mary's hair back from her face. "I don't know what he could see in you." She leaned closer, so Chris had to strain to hear her. "You're just not his type."

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"You're the woman who Chris was with this afternoon. Hanging all over him like a saloon girl. I thought you were above that, but I guess not."

"Mr. Larabee? He wasn't with--"

Ella cut her off with a stinging slap across the face. "Don't lie to me! I _saw_ you!" Almost immediately, she regained her composure.

Chris had seen enough. He would have to face her and hope that Ezra and Nathan arrived soon.

When she heard the door open, Ella pressed the gun against Mary's temple.

"Evening, Chris." She didn't look surprised to see him. "I'll take your gun, if you please. Slowly. That's right. Now, kick it over here."

Chris did as he was told. The gun slid under Mary's chair.

--------------------------

Unknown to anyone inside the building, Ezra and Nathan had also arrived at the Clarion. They peered in to see Chris surrendering his gun.

"What's Chris doing?" said Nathan. "Has he lost his mind?"

"I suspect Mr. Larabee is buying time."

"What do we do now? We go in there, somebody's gonna get shot. And it might be Mary."

"You mean a plan? I fear we're going to have to improvise, Mr. Jackson."

"I was afraid you might say somethin' like that."

--------------------------

"Let her go, Ella. I'm the one you want," said Chris.

"No. You're not. Not any more. You had your chances. You chose to leave me for this town, for your friends, and for...her. Why you'd choose a little jerkwater place like this and those scruffy criminal friends of yours, I can't imagine. It wouldn't surprise me if every one of them was wanted somewhere."

"You couldn't understand."

Ella traced the gun along Mary's throat. "Perhaps not. But what I really don't understand is what you see in her." With the other hand, she gave Mary's hair a vicious yank. "She's not your style, Chris. She doesn't deserve you."

"Let her go. Give it up, Ella. You try to leave and you won't make it out alive."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Chris felt his blood run cold at the realization that Ella had nothing left to lose.

She smiled at Chris. "Just remember how much I always loved you." With one hand, she pushed over the lamp. It crashed to the floor, splattering burning oil along the wooden floorboards. The fire quickly advanced across the floor and hit the stacks of newspapers, sending flames toward the ceiling.

Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Ezra and Nathan crashed though the door. Ella turned and aimed at them, but Chris lunged for her before she could fire. She fell backward onto the floor near the printing press.

From the doorway, Nathan threw his knife, releasing it just before Ella jerked the trigger again. Her shot hit Nathan in his gun arm. His knife landed near her feet, effectively pinning her skirt to the floor.

At the same time, Ezra was struggling to pull Mary back from the flames and free her, but his injured shoulder hampered him. The fire was beginning to surround the chair. Nathan hurried over to help. Chris quickly retrieved his gun. He spun around, but lost his balance and fell. From his sitting position on the floor, he began firing back at Ella, blindly. He had tried to shoot her once before and couldn't. Even now all but one of his bullets was missing their mark. In her murderous fury, though, Ella hardly seemed to notice.

Ella tugged at her skirts, but the knife was embedded securely in the wood. Furiously, she tried to scramble to her feet. Her foot shot out, inadvertently striking the table leg of the press. The leg collapsed, and the table pitched sharply toward Ella. The last image she ever saw was the heavy printing press sliding toward her head. It struck her squarely, crushing her skull.

Chris was still firing, automatically, long after the chamber was empty. Ezra placed a hand on Chris's gun. "It's empty," he said quietly.

It was a moment before the words reached Chris and he lowered the gun. He could scarcely believe that, at last, it was finally over. They could hear shouts outside of people who had arrived to help put out the fire.

Nathan was holding his wounded arm. "Ezra, get Mary out of here," he cried. Ezra didn't need to be told. He was already propelling Mary out the door. Then he turned to Chris. "Chris, we got to go!"

Chris sat there, still staring unseeingly at Ella's dead body. Nathan squatted facing him, placing himself between Chris and the body on the floor.

"We got to go," he repeated evenly and helped Chris to his feet. Intense flames now framed the door to the street. "We're gonna hafta make a run for it." Nathan was thinking of Chris's leg. After all Chris had been through, would he be able to run?

Chris nodded. "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Nathan covered his face with his arms and plunged through the fire and into the street. He turned to look back at the blaze.

Chris wasn't there.

Nathan heard his heart pounding in his ears. Damn! He should have dragged Chris with him instead of leaving him on his own. Nathan let out a breath of relief when, seconds later, a dark shape emerged from the flames, coughing.

Chris looked around him. Everyone appeared to have escaped pretty much intact. Mary still looked shaken up. She looked at them frantically.

"Oh, my God, Billy!" she cried suddenly.

"It's all right! He's safe," said Ezra.

"He's with Vin, in my room," added Chris.

She turned to go, still in her nightdress.

"Mary!" Chris pulled off his coat and slipped it over her shoulders. She accepted it gratefully and ran down the street.

--------------------------

From where he lay on the bed, Vin could hear the commotion outside and knew it was another fire. His whole body tensed and he felt the bile rise in his throat. Despite the efforts of the Seven, she had struck again. And he wondered if Mary or any of them was hurt or dead. Had to be, if Ella Gaines had succeeded in starting another fire.

He looked at Billy sadly. The boy was asleep beside him, tiredness winning out over worry. Vin gently touched his hair. Bad thing for a kid to be an orphan, especially in a place like this.

Vin listened keenly. Someone with light footsteps was at the door. Maybe Ella had found out where Billy was and was coming to finish off both of them. He sat up, careful not to wake the boy. Whoever it was, he wanted to be ready without warning.

When Vin agreed to watch Billy, Nathan had left Vin's gun hanging at the end of the bed.He slowly eased it out of its holster and pointed it toward the door. The door flew open and Vin lowered his gun with a sigh of relief. It was Mary.

Billy woke up and scrambled off the bed to hug her. "Ma!"

Vin watched the two of them, a mother and her child in a joyous reunion.

"It's over," she said to Vin in a soft voice. "She's dead."

"Is everyone--?"

She nodded, hugging Billy again.

Vin sighed in heartfelt relief. So it really was over.

--------------------------

A bright and clear morning followed what had been a busy night for everyone. Earlier, Ezra had escorted Mary and Billy safely home. Chris had returned to his shack to check on Buck, Josiah, and JD. The three had awakened just before dawn to find themselves in Chris's shack none the worse for the wear and remarkably well-rested. All but Chris had now gathered in Chris's room in town.

Josiah had helped bandage Nathan's wounded arm. Vin was sitting up in bed with his leg propped on a pillow, when Chris came to see him. Vin was pleased to see Chris walking normally. Only a sharp eye could spot the trace of stiffness that still lingered.

"I'm off to the jailhouse," said JD. "Buck, you want to come with me?"

"No, thanks. If that wasn't a peace offering from the Bartholomew twins, I still got to charm my way back in their good graces."

Josiah smiled at Ezra and Nathan. "This room is a mite too crowded for so many people. Let me buy you two a drink." He looked at Ezra. "House liquor."

Ezra grinned. "I think I can manage."

At last only Chris and Vin remained. He eased himself into a chair by the bed. "Guess you heard all about it."

Vin nodded. There was a long silence.

"She's dead, Vin," said Chris in a hollow voice.

"I can't say I'm sorry."

"I know. I didn't expect you to."

"After what she done to you, to all of us–-" He trailed off. He could see that Chris was finally healing and Vin was afraid to spoil it again by saying the wrong thing.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "Vin...Back then? At Ella's? I know you did the best you could for me... Saved my life...I want you to know...I'm grateful."

Vin knew how hard this was for Chris. "It's all right."

"No. It's not." Chris avoided looking at him. "I couldn't tell you before. Just wanted all the memories to go away, I guess."

"You were still tryin' to heal. We know that."

Chris shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Not then."

"And now?"

Chris grinned. "Gettin' there."

Vin grinned back. "Well, we'll still be here along the way."

"I'm countin' on that."

The healing had finally begun for all of them.

**_FIN_**


End file.
